


Rules of Engagement

by zebraljb



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin gets engaged.  Joey, Chris and Lance stage an intervention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

RULES OF ENGAGEMENT

 

Lance was the first one to hear anything, for obvious reasons. He had one toe in every industry pool, even if it was just to briefly test the water. So it was no surprise to him that he found out almost immediately.

He called Joey.

 

“Hey, Lance! What’s up?”

Lance could hear some sort of kitchen appliance whirring in the background. “Is this a bad time?”

“Nah. Me and Bri are making cookies. No, honey…no chocolate chips just yet.”

Lance grinned, imagining the domestic bedlam going on in the Fatone kitchen. “Where are you guys?”

“At the apartment in New York. I had some talks going on with some people, you know,” Joey said vaguely.

“I hope that all works out,” Lance said honestly. Joey was the one person Lance knew that deserved every good thing that happened to him. “Listen…I don’t suppose you’ve turned on Entertainment Tonight, or went onto a celebrity gossip website or anything today, have you?”

“Hold on, honey…and that’s not you I’m talking to, Lance,” Joey confirmed. “Bri, give Daddy one second, okay?” Lance heard the kitchen sounds fade as Joey apparently left the room. “Um…what’s all this about, Lance?”

“It’s about Justin.” Lance said. “He proposed.”

“Shit.” Joey paused. “Can you come out here? I’ll get Chris…and we’ll decide what to do next.”

 

“Joseph Anthony Fatone Junior. To what do I owe this massive pleasure?” Chris asked.

“You’re an asshole, Chris,” Joey said. “Hello to you, too.”

“Well, since you haven’t called me in, what, a month, I figure I am permitted a bit of asshole-type behavior.” Chris dragged his hand through the pool as his raft bumped from end to end. “What’s shaking? How are those beautiful women of yours? My future wife still pining away for me?”

“Chris, I hate to tell you, but Bri does NOT want to marry you. She’s holding out for JC.”

Chris snorted. “I hate to tell her, but the only thing she and Jayce would have in common is a love for pretty pink sparkly things.”

Joey laughed in spite of himself. “True. Okay, so, enough about YOUR love life…”

Chris grabbed the side of his pool and slowly sat up. “Whose love life are we talking about, then? Oh, God, you and Kelly aren’t breaking up, are you? You’re the one twu luv I expected to last through thick and thin!”

“No, Chris, for God’s sake…Kelly and I are fine.”

“It’s not…LANCE, is it? He finally stopped being the Big Hot Gay Heartthrob and settled down?” That idea didn’t sit well with Chris, though he refused to acknowledge that fact.

“Not as far as I know,” Joey said. “It’s Justin. He proposed.”

Chris carefully slid off the raft, heading for the steps. “Fuck.” Chris pulled himself out of the pool and grabbed his towel. “So what’s the plan? How…”

“Lance called me. He’s on his way here, to New York. Can you come too, and we’ll move on from there?”

“I’m on the next plane.” Chris slapped his phone shut and rubbed at his face. “Fuck.”

 

“Uncle Lance!” Briahna ran for Lance and hugged him hard. “Did you bring me a present?”

“Briahna, that is rude,” Kelly admonished. “You don’t just ask someone that.” Kelly kissed Lance’s cheek. “Did you bring ME a present?”

“Yes,” Lance said, laughing. “I did.” He bent down and dug through his duffle. “THIS is for you.” He handed Briahna a sparkling wand and crown set, resplendent in silver plastic and fake rhinestones. Briahna crowed with joy and went running off to show Kloey, who could have cared less. “And THIS is for you.” He handed Kelly a smaller box, which she opened immediately.

“Oh, Lance.” She gasped at the tiny crown and wand pin, made entirely of diamonds. “You shouldn’t have.”

“You put up with Joey so we don’t have to.” He kissed her cheek.

“He’s so gonna be mad at you,” Kelly said with a grin. “He’s in the den.”

Lance wove his way through their large Manhattan apartment, finding Joey in front of the TV. “Hey, man!” Joey’s face was wreathed in smiles as he jumped up to hug Lance. “So good to see you.”

“You, too.” Lance flopped down on Joey’s sofa. “Chris coming?”

“Yes. And when he gets here, we’ll decide what to do next.”

“Think he’s okay?” Lance asked. Joey shrugged.

“Never can tell.” He lightly punched Lance in the shoulder. “So good to see you, man! Too bad this is how we all get together.”

 

Lance was awakened at eight-thirty the next morning by someone bouncing on his bed. He carefully tugged the sheet up, before remembering that he had made sure to pull on pajama pants before falling asleep before, due to the number of females in the Fatone household who had NO need to see what was between his legs. “Give me a moment to wake up, baby,” Lance mumbled. “Uncle Lance will come out and play with you in one second.”

“I love when you call me baby,” a male voice said. “And Uncle Lance sounds like a ton of fun.”

“Chris?” Lance sat up, blinking owlishly.

“You’re still damn adorable in the morning,” Chris said, grinning as he rubbed at Lance’s bedhead.

“You look great.” Lance tumbled forward into a hug, and Chris almost fell off the bed.

“Good to see you, too, kid.” Chris inhaled deeply before releasing Lance. “It’s not fair that you still look like a Playgirl model even first thing in the morning.”

“I work hard to look like this,” Lance said.

“You always did,” Chris said, and Lance stared at him.

“You okay?” 

“Fine,” Chris said. “I always look like this.”

“You’ve lost weight,” Lance observed. “You look good.”

“I have also always looked good. Not my fault you never noticed.”

“Not my fault you weren’t parading it around,” Lance pointed out.

“Not my fault you were jailbait,” Chris countered. 

“Whatever.” Lance yawned and stretched. “When’d you get in?”

“An hour ago. Everyone else is up.”

“I’m sure they are, thanks to you,” Lance said, grinning. “Good to see you, Chris.”

“Get some clothes on. Not that I don’t admire everything you’ve got going on here, but I don’t want Kelly leaving Joey for you.”

“Hardly a concern,” Lance said, but he got up and pulled on a hoodie. “I need coffee.”

“Right this way.” Chris led the way out to the kitchen.

A grumpy looking Joey was feeding Kloey breakfast. “Hey, Lance. Sorry this dumbf…jerk woke you up.”

“It’s all good.” Lance went to the coffeemaker and poured himself some coffee.

“Hey, boys,” Kelly said, her slippers slapping as she entered the kitchen. “Christopher.”

“Kelly, you’re radiant, as usual,” Chris said, giving her a hug as she walked by.

“You’re full of it.” Kelly stopped and kissed Joey on the forehead. “Baby, I’ll finish with her. Why don’t you guys go into the dining room so you can really talk?”

“Nothing to talk about,” Joey said, wincing as Kloey threatened to spit out her cereal. “We need to make sure JC’s okay.”

“How do we get him here?” Lance asked. “It’s going to be obvious that we’re having some sort of twisted NSYNC intervention.”

“Is JC really that perceptive?” Chris asked.

“We got together for your birthday, and haven’t hung out since,” Joey pointed out. “Even JC would notice THAT.”

“Well, is there some sort of business thing we could make up?” Lance suggested. “A new song, or some production, or…”

“For God’s sake,” Kelly said, exasperated. “Joey, where’s your phone?”

“In the charger.” Joey waved at the kitchen counter. 

“He won’t be up,” Lance said.

“Or he won’t have gone to bed yet,” Chris reminded him. “It’s five-thirty in California.”

Kelly glared at them as she dialed. “Hey, JC, it’s Kelly. Don’t worry, we’re fine. Listen, it’s been FAR too long since we’ve seen you, and Briahna’s wondering where her future husband is. Call when you get this, then get yourself on a plane for the weekend. Love you. Bye.”

“Or, you know, we could just do THAT,” Joey said.


	2. Chapter 2

RULES OF ENGAGEMENT  
Two

 

JC blinked against the morning sun streaming through his blinds. He yawned, stretched, then reached over for his cellphone. He blinked again as he saw the missed call from earlier that morning. He’d slept right through it. Joey.

JC sat up quickly, eliciting a sleepy moan from the body next to him. He reached over and gently rubbed the strong back, then went into his voicemail. He smiled as he heard Kelly’s voice immediately telling him there was no emergency except that Briahna was eager to see him. He wasn’t fooled, though. He knew what Joey wanted, and was just surprised that he’d resorted to Kelly to get him to come to New York.

“Great.” JC rubbed his face. He loved his friends, but really, hadn’t they outgrown the drama?

“You okay?” The blanketed bundle asked.

“Yeah. Gotta shower…and make some flight arrangements.” JC pulled himself out of bed, tugged on boxers, and headed for the shower.

He wasn’t surprised when strong arms wrapped around his waist ten minutes later. “You okay?” 

“You already asked that.” JC tilted his head back and purred as the shampoo was taken from his hand and worked into his hair.

“And you didn’t answer truthfully.”

“Yes. I’m fine. Really. Joey called…well, Kelly called. He wants me to come to New York, presumably to talk about the whole engagement thing. Apparently I’m made of glass, and Joey needs to make sure I haven’t broken.”

“Rinse.” JC obediently dipped his head under the water. “Are you? Broken, I mean.”

“Do I look broken to you?” JC picked up the soap. 

“Is it any of their business, then?”

“He’s just being a friend. He cares.” JC shrugged.

“Want some company?”

JC stared. “Would you?”

“I wouldn’t have offered.”

“I could use some moral support.”

“I’m all yours…though I question my morals. AND yours.”

JC grinned.

 

“JC texted me,” Joey said as they sat out on the balcony, enjoying a late lunch. “He’ll be here by five tomorrow evening.”

“Okay, so…plan?” Lance finished his wrap and pushed his plate aside.

“Jesus, Bass, this isn’t D-Day or anything. Why do we need a plan?” Chris asked from his seat as close to the apartment door as humanly possible.

“Okay, then, Chris, what do YOU think we should do?” Lance got up and went to the sliding glass door. “Pretend I’m JC. I just got here, after a long flight. I THINK I’m coming to visit my good friend Joey, who would NEVER lure me here under false pretenses.” Lance went into the apartment and came back out, a bright smile on his face and a hop in his step. He looked from Joey to Chris, and his smile faltered a bit. “Uh, hi…um…I didn’t know you would ALL be here.”

Chris rolled his eyes but took the bait. “How ya doin’, C?” He went over and hugged Lance, squeezing a bit tighter than usual. “Lost some more weight, I see?”

“I’ve been working out,” Lance-JC said vaguely. “Um…”

“Look, C, we know how you probably feel right now,” Chris said. “And it’s okay. You’re allowed to be…”

“This is ridiculous,” Joey interrupted. “First of all, Lance, you can’t pull off JC. You’re too freaking stern. Secondly…Chris, you’d never act like that. You wouldn’t be that nice. I agree with Chris. We wait and see what happens and don’t plan everything.”

“Fine,” Lance sulked, flopping down on his chair. “Don’t blame ME when everything blows up and he threatens to throw you off the balcony.”

“Not. Funny. Lance,” Chris growled.

 

“You sure you don’t mind me abandoning you here?” JC asked as they tossed their bags down on the bed in the hotel.

“Joey expects you to stay there. Go stay there. I’m a grown up. I can even read a map, or call for room service. I’ll be okay.”

“Jerk,” JC said affectionately, turning his face up for a kiss. “I may not even stay there…”

“Do what you gotta do. I’m only a phone call away.”

 

It was six-thirty that evening when the doorbell rang at Joey’s apartment. Joey stopped stirring spaghetti sauce and stared at Lance and Chris, who were having a beer at the kitchen table. “Well,” Joey said finally. They heard Kelly greet JC, and the thud of his bag as it hit the floor.

“Well,” Lance repeated, taking a deep breath. Chris played with his beer bottle, saying nothing.

“Look who’s here,” Kelly said, entering the kitchen with Kloey on one hip.

“Hey!” JC said in surprise when he saw Chris and Lance at the table. “This is a surprise.”

“I was in town,” Lance said vaguely as he hugged JC.

“I wanted a free dinner,” Chris added, and JC laughed.

“God, good to see you.” JC went over and hugged Joey long and hard. “Mmm…this smells good.”

“Of course it does,” Joey said, offended. “Get yourself a beer.”

“Some host YOU are,” JC said, but did as he was told. As soon as he seated himself at the kitchen table, Briahna appeared in the doorway.

“Hi, Uncle JC,” she said shyly.

“Hey, babygirl. C’mere.” JC waved her over and she gave him a hug. “You’ve grown like ten feet since I saw you last!”

“Have not,” Briahna said, blushing. “I…I made you something.”

“You did?” JC blushed a little as well.

She opened her fist and held something out. “I made it. I have one that matches. It’s a friendship bracelet.” Laying on her palm was a pink, blue and purple bracelet made from embroidery thread. “You wear yours and I wear mine and it means we’re friends.”

“I LOVE it,” JC said, and it was obviously that he meant it. “Put it on?”

Briana’s tongue flicked out as she concentrated. “There.”

“And it fits perfectly. Thank you.” He hugged her again and she disappeared from the kitchen.

“Like THAT would be hard,” Joey snorted. “Your wrists are smaller than…” 

“Joey’s dick?” Chris interrupted, and JC giggled.

“My daughter’s in the room,” Joey pointed out, motioning to Kloey.

“It’s good for her to know all her daddy’s shortcomings,” Chris said, and even Kelly laughed.

“Dinner is almost ready, for everyone but Chris,” Joey announced. “Get around the table. BRIANA!” Joey bellowed. “Dinner!”

“God, Joey,” Lance said, getting up to wash his hands.

Dinner was a very loud affair, between Kloey’s loud smacking of her food and Chris’ loud storytelling. Once the chairs were pushed back, coffee was served and Kelly had the girls out of the room, JC turned to Joey. “I cannot believe you.”

“What? You didn’t like the sauce?” Joey frowned.

“I loved the sauce. Everything you cook is amazing,” JC said. “I meant you. Using Kelly to get me here.”

“He didn’t, exactly,” Lance felt the need to point out. “She sorta just took the phone and made that decision herself.”

“Oh. Well, you’re forgiven, then,” JC said to Joey. “I thought it was pretty low, even for you.”

“Hey!” Joey exclaimed.

“I still want to know what we’re all doing here,” JC said, adding sugar to his coffee. “I mean, not that I don’t love seeing you guys, but I doubt this is an impromptu reunion…especially since Wonder Boy isn’t here.” JC’s face was impassive, but his blue eyes snapped.

“About Wonder Boy,” Chris began, and Lance glared at him. “What? It’s why we’re here, isn’t it?”

“Why is it that anything that should be handled with kid gloves, YOU handle with sandpaper?” Lance growled.

“JC, look,” Joey said in exasperation. “We’ve all heard about Justin’s engagement, and I’m sure you have, too. We were worried about you…how you might be taking it. We decided to get together, to meet with you, and make sure you were okay. Because we love you.”

JC’s eyes softened a bit. No one could stay angry with Joey for long. “Let me explain something to you. I may be ditzy sometimes. I may look like a featherweight. But I have balls, okay?”

“Good to know,” Chris remarked.

“JC, as long as I’ve known you, you’ve loved Justin,” Lance said quietly. “At first, you know, it wasn’t a big deal, because he was so young, and you were our big brother. But then, he WASN’T young, and you were more than his big brother. He ran to you for everything. Everything that needed fixed, you fixed. He loved you, but you were IN love with him. Time and again I watched him break your heart. Justin needed a shoulder to cry on, you were there. Justin wanted a man to fuck, you were there.”

“Back off, Lance,” JC warned.

“No, he’s right.” Chris stood up and leaned against the wall. “Justin would ride the carousel of What Sexuality Am I, and you’d hop on or off however it suited him. Justin always loved you, that I believe. But he used you and you know it. You LET him. I bet you never said a WORD to him about your true feelings, did you? Because you knew he’d never feel the same.”

JC slammed his coffee cup down and stood as well. “First of all…” He closed his eyes and counted to ten, trying to get a hold on his feelings. “First of all, throughout almost ALL of what you just described, I was legally an adult. That meant I could make adult decisions. I knew EXACTLY what I was getting into with Justin. I knew we’d never be together, that he’d never completely admit as to what he was, or what he wanted. And look at me! I’m still standing, still here, still sane.” He pointed at Chris. “And as for YOU, you fucking hypocrite, you are the LAST person to give me this psychobabble bullshit about not letting out your true feelings, because you definitely hold a diploma in self-denial.” Chris blushed and looked away.

“Uh, what?” Lance asked.

“Nevermind,” Chris said quickly.

“JC, it killed us to watch him use you like that,” Joey said softly, and JC turned to look at him. “No matter what name you put on it, or how much you say it’s okay, he still used you. Even if you never looked in a mirror, we saw it all over your face. And we couldn’t stop it.” JC sat back down. “No one’s saying you’re not strong, or sane, or even a grown-up. What we’re saying is that deep down, we think you still have feelings for him, and we were concerned at how this might affect you. That’s all. And even after the group finished…you still jumped for him, no matter how high he asked you to jump.”

“I will always love Justin Timberlake,” JC said dully. “But I have known for years that I would never be part of the choices he made in how he lives his life. I want him happy. Yeah…” JC gulped. “Hearing he was getting married was hard…but it wasn’t like a nail in my coffin or anything. He deserves to be happy. And so do I.” He looked each one of them in the eye in turn. “As a matter of fact, I AM happy. I’ve been seeing someone for over eight months.”

“You have?” Joey said, a slow grin crossing his face. “You dog. You never told us anything.”

“I wasn’t ready to tell you.” JC rolled his eyes. “Funny…I thought you might be overly concerned about me being used, or getting hurt.”

“JC…I’m sorry,” Lance said suddenly, and JC stared at him. “You’re right. We were treating you like someone who couldn’t take care of himself, or make his own decisions. But I promise you…our hearts were in the right place.”

“I know they were, Lance,” JC said. “It’s the only thing keeping me from screaming my head off at all of you right now.”

“I want to know who it is,” Chris said, and they all glared at him. “What? I’m feeling very uncomfortable in this touchy-feely moment, and I want to know who JC’s new man is.”

“He’s in town with me,” JC said shyly. “Could…could I bring him over for dinner tomorrow?”

“You’ll break Briahna’s heart,” Lance said with a smile.

“I’ll make sure she isn’t here,” Joey promised. “We need to break it to her slowly.”

 

When JC entered his hotel suite, he tossed down the key, headed for the bar, and poured himself a stiff drink. He took it out onto the balcony, leaning against the railing as he sipped at it. He heard the sliding door open, but he didn’t turn around. “Well?”

“I was right. They felt need to hold an intervention, to make sure that poor little JC didn’t have his heart broken by Justin Timberlake.” JC smiled bitterly down at his drink. “Too late.”

“Do…are…how do you feel about all that, really?”

JC looked out at the twinkling lights of Manhattan. “I loved him. More than I loved myself, actually. I let him run all over my heart, I admit it.” He took a sip of his drink. “I thought I grew out of it…though there are times I wonder how things could have been different.” He finished the drink and set the glass down on a small table nearby. “But I always knew that a relationship with a man, even me, was not something Justin saw in his future. So I moved on.” JC sighed as arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. “And right now, I am EXACTLY where I want to be.”

“I hoped you would say that.”

JC pulled back and smiled. “Are you saying you feel threatened, being compared to Justin Timberlake?”

There was a snort and then a growl against JC’s neck. “I am without compare. Even to Justin Timberlake.”

“That’s for sure,” JC said, punctuating his sentence with a hiss as teeth bit into his neck. “So…up to dinner with everyone tomorrow night?”

“Yes…as long as we forget about them and get into the bedroom right now.”

“Sounds like a plan.” JC allowed himself to be led back into the suite.


	3. Chapter 3

RULES OF ENGAGEMENT  
Three

“So.” Lance leaned on the back of a kitchen chair. “Mind explaining to me what JC was talking about?”

Chris raised an eyebrow, leaning on another chair. Joey and Kelly were dropping the girls off with one of Joey’s cousins for the evening, and Lance and Chris were in charge of setting the table for dinner. “Okay, you do realize what kind of a leading statement that is, right? You also realize that it’s an impossible feat. No one EVER knows what JC is talking about.”

Lance picked up the pile of paper napkins and neatly folded one beside each plate. “You’re right. Sorry. Narrowing it down. What he said about you…let me think…how did he put it? About you being a hypocrite and living in the land of self-denial?”

“Oh, that,” Chris said casually, tossing down silverware. Lance glared at him and began lining up the knives and spoons. “I had a crush on someone once. And I told JC when I was drunk, because, as we all know, I can’t keep my mouth shut when I’m drunk.”

“You can’t keep your mouth shut when you’re sober,” Lance pointed out. Chris ignored him.

“Anyway…I never bothered telling the person, and, you know, there it is.” The doorbell rang and Chris went to answer it. He came back with his arms full of bags. “Wow…they delivered quicker than we thought.”

“Just keep it all bagged up and closed…it should stay warm.” Lance rubbed his hands together. “Mmm…Thai food.”

“It’s been a while since I’ve had it, too,” Chris admitted. He went to the sink and washed his hands, trying not to follow Lance’s every move. He just looked so damn GOOD, so buff and tan. He seemed so sure of himself, as well…a trait that Chris had never been able to perfect.

“So. Do you still feel that way about this person?”

“God, Lance, you’re like a dog with a bone,” Chris said, rolling his eyes. “Why this sudden interest in my love life, or lack thereof?”

“Just curious.” Lance gave him a lazy grin. “Answer my question.”

“I still keep an eye on them…on what they’re doing. They’re out of my league. I sorta found that out recently,” Chris said. “And that’s all I’m going to say about that. Why don’t we talk about YOUR love life?”

“I don’t have one,” Lance said immediately.

“You may not have a steady relationship, but I doubt you sleep alone every night. I’m sure there’s some sweet little boy there to keep you warm.” Chris turned away from him, frowning at the thought.

Lance’s hand tightened around the back of a chair. “Not that it’s your business, but I DO sleep alone every night. Sex with me doesn’t mean you get to spend the night. Only the ones that count get to sleep with me.” He inwardly winced at the coldness of his tone. He didn’t mean it that way.

“God, Lance…slut much?” Chris rolled his eyes.

Joey and Kelly’s return kept the conversation from going any further. “Wow, food’s here already?” Kelly glanced at the clock. “They’re not supposed to be here for another half-hour.”

“And we know JC will be late,” Lance said.

“Just leave them bagged up and closed, they’ll stay warm.” Chris unconsciously parroted Lance. “I’m gonna go clean up. I’m feeling dirty.” Chris glared at Lance and left the room.

“Um…” Joey looked at Lance.

“Don’t ask,” Lance said weakly. “I’m gonna step out for some air.”

Lance went out onto the balcony, taking a few deep breaths. He hadn’t meant to argue with Chris. It had all started out with genuine curiosity. He’d never figured on Chris being the “crush” type. He’d always seemed to go after what he wanted. But then the snarky tone in Chris’ voice as he’d turned the conversation onto Lance had only succeeded in getting Lance’s guard up. He knew the way he lived his life wasn’t exactly conventional, but everyone needed to get laid occasionally. And it was true, what he’d said – he didn’t want to sleep with someone he was simply having sex with. Sleeping, to him, was almost more intimate than the sex act itself. There was nothing as comfortable as waking up in someone else’s arms. It was also when Lance was at his most vulnerable. In your sleep, you couldn’t protect yourself.

Lance didn’t want to admit it, but the way Chris had called him a slut had struck deep.

 

“Are you sure about this?”

JC looked up from studying the elevator buttons. “Of course I am, or I wouldn’t have asked you to come along.”

“What if they don’t like me?”

JC’s heart melted at the boyish pout. “Baby, what’s not to like? It’s not like you’re a stranger to them…and if they don’t like you, fuck them. It should only matter if I like you.”

“Do you like me?”

JC’s grin was lazy as his eyes ran from toes to head. “I like you a LOT.” He pressed forward until they hit the wall of the elevator. “And if I didn’t think Kelly would have my balls for breakfast for being late, I would stop this elevator and SHOW you just how much I like you.”

Whimper. “Later?”

“Definitely.”

“Even if we end up staying the night?”

“I promise to keep everyone awake making you scream,” JC said.

 

Chris jumped as the doorbell rang just as he passed by the foyer. “Want me to get that?” He yelled.

“Please!” Joey yelled from the kitchen.

Chris stood on tiptoe and peered through the peephole. Unfortunately, he could only see a distorted view of JC’s head. Chris plastered on a smile and opened the door. “Hey, Jayce, nice of you to…fuck ME!”

“I’m afraid he doesn’t fuck anyone but me,” Nick Carter said apologetically. “Hi, Chris.”

“Um, hi.” Chris moved aside and let them come in. “That wasn’t an offer, really, more of, um, an exclamation?”

“I figured.” Nick smiled bashfully. “How’ve you been?”

“Great, Carter, yourself?” Chris held out a hand and Nick shook it. He looked from Nick to JC. “Well, I’m guessing you’re doing pretty damn good.”

“You could say that.” Nick glanced at JC, and they both blushed.

“Oh my GOD, you two are freaking adorable, and I may have to kill you both,” Chris said finally. “Food’s here…we’ve been waiting for you. Kelly was about to call out the troops on you, JC.”

“She should know better by now.” JC allowed Chris to lead the way into the kitchen, knowing Chris was practically bouncing out of his own skin. “Okay?” He whispered to Nick, who nodded.

“I told JC you were about to call the cops on his late ass,” Chris was saying to Kelly.

“You were right. JC, do you not know how to tell…time?” Kelly’s eyes widened at the sight of Nick, and she immediately looked at Joey’s face.

“I own innumerable watches, AND have a cell phone, but you’re right. I’m late.” He hugged her and kissed her cheek. “Forgive me?”

“Of course,” she said absently. 

“Nick, I don’t know if you’ve ever meet Joey’s wife, Kelly,” JC said.

Nick held out his hand. “Thanks for having me over.”

“Of course,” she said immediately. 

“Wow,” Joey said, and Kelly nudged him. “What? We’re all thinking it. WOW. I didn’t…I wouldn’t have…good to see you, Nick,” Joey finally finished.

Nick grinned. “You, too, Fatone.”

“Beer?” Joey asked, heading for the fridge.

“Please,” Nick answered. “How about you?” He asked JC. JC nodded.

“Where’s Lance?” JC asked.

“Out on the balcony. He and Chris had some sort of lover’s quarrel,” Joey joked as he handed out the beer.

“We did not,” Chris snapped. “We were having a discussion.”

“And you stomping out of here and him escaping to the balcony is how you end ALL your discussions?” Joey asked.

“Lance and I are not the issue here,” Chris said as the sliding glass door opened. “The issue here is that JC is fucking Nick Carter, and how did this happen, and why wasn’t I informed?”

“That’s a lot of issues,” Nick said. 

“Chris always DID have a lot of issues,” JC told him.

“Nick!” Lance said in surprise. “Hey, man, what are you…oh,” Lance trailed off as he looked from JC to Nick. “Well, fuck, I wasn’t expecting this, but wow.” Lance smiled at JC. “I’m so proud of you right now. Who could possibly want Justin Timberlake when they could have Nick Carter?”

“FINALLY, someone else who gets that,” Nick said in fake exasperation.

“Can we eat?” Chris interrupted. “I’m starving.”

The carry-out boxes were opened, and everyone started to eat. The conversation was casual as they ate, but Lance, Chris and Joey took turns watching Nick interact with JC. Joey noticed that JC filled Nick’s plate before his own, and that Nick handed JC chopsticks before picking up his own fork. Chris noticed that Nick sat close enough to JC to be invading his personal space, but not so close that it seemed too obvious. And Lance noticed that JC and Nick were finishing each other’s sentences. Nick had fallen right into place at their table, but seemed a little unsure of himself.

“Well, you boys enjoy yourselves,” Kelly said, standing up. “I know I’ll see you all tomorrow, since there’s a lot of beer in the fridge.” She smiled at JC and Nick. “You two are welcome to stay in that other bedroom. Nick, it was very nice to meet you.”

“You, too,” Nick said.

Kelly kissed Joey and left the kitchen. “I need to get me one of those,” Chris said. 

“No one would put up with you like that,” Joey said.

“I can’t believe she puts up with YOU like that,” Lance said, and Joey gave him the finger.

“So.” Chris crossed his hands on the table in front of him and smiled pleasantly at Nick. “Explain.”

“You know, this really isn’t any of our business,” Lance began.

“Shut up, Lance,” Chris said, his eyes never leaving Nick’s face.

“I don’t mind.” Nick got up and brought five beers back to the table, popping each cap off, and passing them around. “JC was talking to AJ about working on his solo album, and, of course, doing some producing for the Backstreet Boys. We started talking a lot, and hanging out at the studio. Then we hung out when we weren’t at the studio.”

“You two are all moonlight and roses, huh?” Chris said. “That’s sad.”

“Okay, Chris, do you really want to hear the truth?” JC asked. “Nick and I were out for dinner one night after hours in the studio, we were both punchdrunk tired, and we drank too much, and ended up in bed together. The next morning, we both woke up, started to apologize, and then realized there was nothing to apologize for, and that it wasn’t just sex, and that we were interested in each other.”

“I KNEW there had to be drunken sex in there SOMEWHERE,” Chris said in satisfaction.

“Is that how all good relationships start?” Lance asked. 

Chris refused to take the bait, frowning at the harsh gleam in Lance’s eyes. “No, but I knew there was no way JC would wake up and see what was in front of him without alcohol being involved somewhere.”

“Funny,” JC remarked. “I hope your curiosity is satisfied now, Chris.”

“It is.” He looked from JC to Nick and back again. “You look happy. That’s all I could want.”

“I am.” JC blushed and looked down. “And now I feel like a teenage girl.”

“You are a teenage girl,” Nick said affectionately. “You even dress like one.” He held up the slender wrist that wore Briahna’s bracelet.

“Hey, my future wife made me that. Don’t hate,” JC told him. 

“Think she’ll make me one, too?” Nick asked.

“Maybe. If you ask really nice,” Joey said. “But to be honest, I don’t know that I WANT JC as a son-in-law. Did you know he’s gay?”

Nick spewed beer all over the table. “God…” he gasped for air as the others laughed.

“Now you fit in. You’re acting just like Chris.” Lance smiled.

“Mind telling me why you’re all over my ass all of a sudden?” Chris snapped, and everyone’s smiles faded.

“Maybe I don’t appreciate you calling me a slut and judging me,” Lance said. “But I’d rather not discuss this here.”

“Hey, Nick, why don’t I show you the rest of the place?” Joey said suddenly. He and Nick stood, followed by JC. They quickly left the kitchen.

Lance and Chris glared at each other. “This is not the time OR the place, Chris,” Lance said.

“You know what, Lance, I could give a rat’s ASS what’s in your bed, okay? I’m sorry if I offended your oh so sensitive self by calling you a slut.”

“I’m just trying to figure out why you care!”

“I care about all of you. You’re my little brothers. Even Justin.”

“Even Justin? The one you apparently had a thing for all those years?”

Chris blinked at Lance. “What?”

“You said it yourself…you had a crush on the one who was completely out of your league.”

Chris slowly stood up, his face turning red. “Well, Lance, thanks so much for making me feel like trash. You’re right. Justin WOULD be out of my league. But as we went over with JC yesterday, he’s also not interested in men. No WAY would I go there. Let’s just agree to not discuss each other’s love lives anymore, okay?” Chris left the room and Lance banged his head on the table.

 

About twenty minutes later, JC wandered back into the kitchen and found it empty. He looked out onto the balcony and saw Lance leaning on the railing. He slipped outside. “You know, I was really worried that it would be awkward, bringing Nick into the whole NSYNC dynamic. But I can honestly say that Nick wasn’t the awkward part of this evening at ALL.”

“I’m sorry,” Lance muttered. “Chris and I got into it a little before you guys got here, and now we’re both kinda pissy.”

“Mind if I ask what it was about?” JC handed Lance another beer.

“You made that comment last night about him being a hypocrite regarding relationships and everything, and I asked him about it.”

“And he TOLD you?” JC gaped at him.

“Yes. Well, he said he had a crush on someone, it lasted a long time, and you found out when he was drunk one night. And then he said it was someone who was out of his league, and that he kept an eye on them. And then in the middle of that, somehow, I became this slut with a revolving door on my bed.”

“Um, okay,” JC said, confused. “And you all say I don’t make any sense.”

“I figured it was Justin, you know, and he got angry and denied it.” Lance shrugged. “I could care less, really,” he lied.

“Justin?” JC turned and stared at him. “Did you miss the whole drama when we got here, how you guys were worried about MY feelings for Justin?”

“Yeah, I know. But the whole out of his league thing…it’s obviously Justin, if it’s not you.”

“Oh my GOD, Lance.” JC rolled his eyes. “I’m going to give Nick a two hour blow job for rescuing me from the dating pool.” JC put down his beer and grabbed Lance by the shoulders. “Lance. Brother. Friend. Dumbass. Chris has been in love with you for YEARS. YOU’RE the unattainable one!”

Lance dropped his beer, and they both peered over the railing as gravity took over. Then he looked at JC. “What?” Lance’s voice was calm and quiet.

“If there were any comments made about you being a slut, and the revolving status of your bed, it’s because Chris is jealous.” JC smiled a little. “I’ve heard more about all your amazing qualities than I ever thought possible, Lance. Hell, I’d fall in love with you myself, if Chris didn’t have dibs on you.”

“Chris thinks I’m out of his league?” Lance shook his head.

“Chris always was sorta dumb when it came to things that mattered,” JC said gently, then left the balcony.

Lance went and sat at the table, deep in thought.

 

An hour later, Lance was still out on the balcony. “God, Chris, you must’ve really pissed him off,” Joey finally said as they sat around in his den. “I thought he would have been back in here by now.”

“He’s just got a lot on his mind,” JC said quickly. He turned to Nick. “He would’ve been in here getting to know you, otherwise, I’m sure of it.”

“It’s okay,” Nick shrugged. “Another time.”

“Actually, I’m still kinda tired from the jetlag,” JC said, yawning. “Would you mind if I turned in?”

“Of course not,” Joey said. 

“Guess that means I’m going to bed, too,” Nick said, standing with JC.

“You don’t have to…” JC began.

“No, I REALLY want to,” Nick emphasized, and JC blushed.

“Oh, God, you two…” Joey moaned. “You know which guest room, right, JC?” JC nodded.

“You won’t hear a thing,” JC promised. He hugged Chris and Joey. “Night, you guys.”

Joey looked at Chris. “What do you think?”

“They’re perfect for each other. They’re two of the prettiest people I’ve ever seen, they care about each other, and their personalities are so different that they work together perfectly.”

“Huh…sounds like a few other people I know,” Joey said. He finished his beer. “Go talk to Lance, Chris.”

Chris huffed out a sigh. “FINE.” He stomped off towards the kitchen, dropping his beer bottle in the trash. He took a deep breath and carefully stepped out onto the balcony. “Just so you know, the only reason I’m out here on this deathtrap is because Joey made me come out.”

Lance didn’t answer him for a long moment, and Chris finally sat on the chair closest to the door. “You know, this whole situation has me thinking. About family.”

“Okay…” Chris said slowly. This wasn’t what he’d expected. “How about first you let me apologize?”

“Whatever,” Lance said, waving a hand in the air. “Being around Joey’s family…JC and Nick getting all cozy, finishing each other’s sentences…Justin getting engaged. Makes me think about what I want.”

“And what do you want?” Chris asked.

“I was thinking about babies. I like babies. Like kids. A lot.”

“You want a BABY?” Chris jumped to his feet. “Are you kidding? Like you’re going to go MAKE one?”

“Not in the traditional sense. EVER,” Lance said loudly. “But I love how needy babies are, and how fun it is to hug and cuddle them. And I like how crazy kids are, how you can just be a kid yourself when you’re with them. I like having to comfort them when they fall, and I like how they look up to you, like you’re their whole world.” Lance stood as well, walking over to Chris. “Then I realized I didn’t need a baby or a child, when someone needy, crazy, huggable and immature is right here in front of me.” Lance smiled shyly. “And I don’t need to financially support you.”

“I’m your baby?” Chris whispered, then shook his head. “I mean, you want…I’m…”

“I don’t know WHERE in the hell you got the idea that I was out of your league, Chris.” Lance swallowed hard. “I’m not. I’m the stupid slut with the revolving door on his bed…because I’ve been looking and looking for someone to stay the night that was worth asking. Because just maybe I’ve had this ideal in my head and no one else fits it.”

“You…”

“You’re speechless. I like that I make you speechless.”

One of Chris’ hands reached up behind Lance’s neck while the other tugged at Lance’s waist. “You’ve been making me speechless for years, Bass.”

When they finally broke the kiss, Lance said, “Sleep with me tonight? Just sleep…because I don’t want the first time I have sex with you to be here, in Joey’s apartment, where we have to hold back. Because I don’t want to have to hold back.”

“Sex with you?” Chris repeated, whimpering a little. Lance smiled and nodded. “Yes. I want to sleep with you. Like sleeping. And, you know, like having sex, because yeah. Want that too.”

Lance chuckled. “C’mon. Let’s go tell Joey we’re not fighting anymore. And then let’s go to bed.”


	4. Chapter 4

RULES OF ENGAGEMENT  
Four

Nick followed JC around a few corners to the spare bedroom. “You know, we could just go back to the hotel,” he pointed out.

“We could.” JC went into the tiny adjoining bathroom and washed his face. After using the bathroom and washing his hands, he returned to the bedroom. He undressed down to his boxers and looked at Nick, who was staring at him. “How about you go do your thing in the bathroom, and then we’ll talk about it.”

“Um,” Nick said, but did as he was told. When he came back in the bedroom, carrying his pants and shirt, JC was laying on the bed. A condom and a tube of lubricant were lying next to him. Nick’s eyebrows rose into his hair.

“So…I thought I’d amend the promise I made in the elevator,” JC said. He smiled up at Nick. “I promised you that everyone here would hear you scream. But, out of politeness, and not wanting to wake the girls, I figured that instead, the point would be for you NOT to scream.” JC got up and stood in front of Nick. His hand ran down Nick’s flat stomach, resting on Nick’s hip. “I want to see how quiet you can be. Can you be very quiet for me, baby?”

“Of course,” Nick said arrogantly. JC grinned and gave him a slow kiss. 

“I hoped you’d feel that way about it.” JC pulled him by the elastic of his boxers. “Lay down on your stomach. Hands up over your head, okay?”

“I may fall asleep,” Nick said, but his stomach was jumping. JC didn’t often take the aggressive part in their lovemaking, but when he did, it was explosive. Just like in everything else he did, JC seemed passive, but then suddenly he was in control and you were in for the ride of your life.

JC waited until Nick was stretched out on the bed, long arms up over his head. “So gorgeous,” JC murmured. He straddled Nick’s waist and leaned forward, his mouth on the dimple of Nick’s right bicep. He started lacing licks and kisses up Nick’s arm, spending a long time on the inside of Nick’s elbow, before his sliding his tongue up the inside of Nick’s arm to his wrist. JC nibbled on the bone there, then licked up Nick’s palm and sucked on each finger. 

“Jesus,” Nick said weakly, keeping his voice low.

“You like that?” JC asked. He moved to the left, but this time he did everything in reverse, starting with Nick’s fingers and ending at his bicep. “I love your skin. It looks like it should taste like honey…but it tastes even better.” His thumbs massaged up Nick’s spine as he nipped at the back of Nick’s neck. JC’s tongue lovingly worked down Nick’s spine until Nick was almost writhing beneath him.

Nick had no problem keeping quiet. So what if that was aided by his face smashing into the pillow? He was quiet. That is, until JC suddenly sat up and drew his nails down Nick’s back. “Fuck!” Nick cried out, arching his back.

“That was NOT quiet,” JC snapped. He sat back, resting on Nick’s ass. “Five minutes.”

“WHAT?” Nick almost shouted, then lowered his voice. “You didn’t say anything about punishment.” JC ignored him, crossing his arms and tapping his fingers on his elbows. “You don’t even know how long five minutes IS. There’s no clock in here.”

“Keep it up and it will be ten.”

Nick growled and buried his face in the pillow again. It seemed like five DAYS before JC’s fingers slowly soothed over the scratches Nick just knew were glowing on his skin. “You’re a jerk.”

“Uh-huh,” JC agreed. He moved off of Nick to kneel next to him. He slowly tugged at Nick’s boxers until Nick wriggled out of them, grinning as he saw how hard Nick was. JC waited for Nick to settle back down, then softly ghosted one hand over Nick’s bare ass before sliding it down Nick’s thigh. He didn’t kiss him anywhere, just put his chin on Nick’s waist as he watched his hand glide up and down the back of first one leg, then the other. He waited until he felt Nick slowly relax onto the mattress before leaning forward and biting one asscheek, teeth digging in.

“Fuck…JC…” Nick gasped, shoving one fist in his mouth to muffle his voice. JC knew how much he loved being bitten, no matter where it was being done.

Nick’s hips arched up and he bent his knees, body moving closer to JC’s mouth. JC grinned and moved to kneel between Nick’s legs. “Still think it’s no problem staying quiet, Nicky?” JC opened the lube and started working fingers inside of Nick. Nick whimpered into the pillow, breath huffing against the fabric as he squirmed. “I don’t want a word until I say, Nick. Not. A fucking. Word. Got it?” Nick nodded. JC put the condom on, then slicked himself up. He held Nick open with one hand as he slowly slid his cock in. “GOD so good,” JC whispered. Once he had a good rhythm set, JC put both hands on Nick’s waist, guiding him back. “I love fucking you,” JC said. “You’re so damn beautiful, taking me…GOD…” JC began moving faster. “I love having you inside of me…but every once in a while, I need you.” Nick moaned into the pillow, not exactly forming words, but making wild sounds. “Do you like the way I fuck you, Nick?” JC reached forward and grabbed a handful of Nick’s hair, yanking his head back. “Answer me.”

“Yes, yes, JC,” Nick gasped in a whisper. “More. MORE.”

“You got it.” JC pounded into Nick until he felt the orgasm start around his ankles . “Gonna cum inside you, Nick. Gonna cum, and then I’m gonna flip you over and suck you dry. Gonna get that big cock in my mouth…gonna…” JC gasped and dug his fingers into Nick’s waist.

“JC…God…please…” Nick panted for breath.

JC felt Nick’s body twitch under his hand, then shudder hard. JC collapsed on Nick’s back, kissing the scratches. “Nick…love you, baby…so…good.” 

Nick fell back down onto his stomach, wincing. “You don’t have to suck me,” he muttered into the bedspread.

JC grinned against his back. “Really? You…”

“It was your dirty fucking mouth. I should wash it out with soap.” 

JC chuckled and slowly got up. He went into the bathroom, disposed of a condom, and brought a cloth to help Nick clean up. Once they were settled under the covers, JC kissed Nick’s chest. “You did very good,” JC said. “I bet no one heard a thing.”

“I hope not. This was the first time they met me as your boyfriend. I don’t want them knowing just how much I love your dick,” Nick said sleepily, and JC laughed again.

 

When Chris and Lance returned to the apartment, Joey was still sitting in the den. “All made up now?”

“Yes,” Chris said. “Lance did a good bit of groveling, and I decided to forgive him.”

“You forgive me?” Lance gasped. “I think I deserve the apology, not you. You called me a slut.”

“Well…” Joey said, and Lance glared at him.

“YOU stay out of this.”

“And on that note, I’m going to bed.” Joey stood up. “Night, boys.”

“You’re not really mad, are you?” Chris asked uncertainly.

“No, of course not, though you were the one apologizing out there.”

“True,” Chris admitted. “So…I thought we were going to bed. Everyone else has.”

“I meant what I said, Chris,” Lance said quietly. “As much as it may sound like a really, really, fabulous, wonderful, terrific idea…” Lance trailed off as he ran a hand down Chris’ arm. “…I don’t want to have sex tonight. I mean I DO…I want to have sex, just not here.”

“I got it the first time, Bass,” Chris said with a smirk. “I’m not some sex-crazed teenager. I hear no, I understand it, and I completely agree with it. But let’s go to bed, at least. I’ve been wanting to fall asleep with you for years.”

Lance blushed. “I still find it so hard to believe.” He started for the bedrooms, then froze. “Whose room?”

“Yours,” Chris said immediately. “It’s probably neater. I’ll just change, and um, meet you there?”

“Sure,” Lance said. He went into his room and undressed, folding his clothes neatly. He did his thing in the bathroom, and was seated on the bed when Chris returned. 

“So.” Chris fidgeted by the bed.

“You’re nervous,” Lance said in amazement, standing up. “I think I can count on one hand the number of times I’ve seen you nervous.”

“Well, you know, big time crush, right here in a pair of pjs, looking damn sexy.” Chris ran a hand through his hair. “Good thing we’re NOT having sex tonight, or I’d be having some severe performance anxiety.”

“Now you’re making ME nervous,” Lance said. He gave Chris a slow, tender kiss. “Why don’t we stop thinking so hard and get into bed?”

“You’re so smart, Bass.” Chris jumped into bed and Lance followed.

“I meant what I said earlier,” Lance said quietly. “Sleeping with someone, like actually sleeping? It’s a big deal to me. I mean, you can’t defend yourself in your sleep. No clue what you look like or what you’re doing? You could be talking about someone else, or drooling, or all sorts of embarrassing stuff.”

"If you end up drooling, I'm taking pictures and posting them on the Internet," Chris warned.

“You would,” Lance said. He turned to face Chris, leaning on one arm. “Why didn’t you ever say anything to me?”

“By the time YOU were comfortable with being gay, you were too busy BEING gay for me to make any sort of move. Look at the guys you were dating. Fighter pilots and models. Who was I?”

“The guy I was waiting for,” Lance said. He pulled Chris closer. “Now shut up.”

 

THE END


End file.
